


Confessions in Winter

by leeminheow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Autumn, Best Friends, Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love Confessions, Relationship(s), Sad and Happy, Spring, Summer, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeminheow/pseuds/leeminheow
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Kim Seungmin/Reader, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Confessions in Winter

_You_ and _Seungmin_ are _best friends_ since grade school until now that both of you are in 3rd year in College. Given that he's always there for you and overprotective like your older brother Minho, it isn't surprising that he never let any guy talk nor get close to you after your first heartbreak a year ago.

_Felix_ was the guy who helped you with the directions last _Spring_ in Sydney— when you were lost in the City. He made your stay in Australia great and memorable.

_Hyunjin_, the i-didn't-know-he's-my-schoolmate guy who saved you from a drunk guy at the sidewalk near the University last _Autumn_.

_Jisung_ was the guy you met at your favorite café last _Summer_— who helped you pick up your papers that were scattered on the floor when he accidentally bumped you.

_Winter_ season. Third week of December— when you met the three guys again.

Felix went to Seoul for a _vacation_, and cluelessly asked you about the directions while he was actually searching for you and your place.

Hyunjin got mobbed by some girls at a park, you passed by and saw him, was a bit forced to do his _crazy idea_ to get him out of the crowd.

Jisung accidentally _bumped_ you when you were looking for a table with yoir favorite drink and a book on both of your hands, at the same café when you first met him.

Seungmin asked you _out_ to have some hot choco drink while feeling the winter breeze outside, watching the beautiful night sky at the café's veranda.

_Four_ guys _confessed_ to you— different time, different places, but actually the same day— _same day_ when your ex-boyfriend _Jeongin_ came back after a year.


End file.
